Chosen of the Cosmos
by dragonfury101
Summary: Approximately 13.8 billion years after the birth of the Universe, the Evil Twin known as Chaos has managed to crack the barrier which keeps it at bay from taking over the Universe: The Cosmic Heart. Sensing danger, the Good Twin known as Cosmos has summoned its greatest warriors to defend their Realm; a group of eight unique and courageous humans known as the Chosen of the Cosmos.
At the dawn of space-time, in the featureless, dark expanse known as The Void, there were two Singularities. One was Order, the other was Disorder. They existed in Nature, were born of Space and Time, emitted Light, lurked in Darkness, and were symbols of Life and Death.

Their unparalleled hostility towards each other was instinctive, for they were perfect opposites. They first met right after they were born, situated perfectly across from each other. For a brief moment in time, they just stood there, seemingly frozen in space, each wondering how such a thing could be just like them but also completely different. Then that moment had passed, and they did what they were born to do; they fought. They had begun their fight immediately, and thus began what we will come to know as The Fight to Begin All Fights. They rushed headlong at each other, again and again, bouncing off of each other and then quickly coming back for more. Colossal surges of pure energy were produced each and every time, forming very brief, miniature universes which quickly died off when they were absorbed back into the Singularities. Their titanic struggle lasted an eternity; neither of them could get the upper hand on one another, for they were so perfectly matched.

Then, suddenly, The Chaotic Singularity did something unexpected, something so diabolical that its reckless decision ultimately gave birth to the Universe as we know it; it cheated! It stuck itself to its Orderly twin! The combined energy generated in that instant was so strong that they simply exploded; we will come to know this event as the birth of the Universe: the Big Bang. As a result of the explosion, their original bodies were destroyed, thus leaving them very weak. Due to the circumstances of which the Twins exploded, the Universe was divided into two Realms: From Order came the Cosmos, and from Disorder came the Anti-Cosmos. Due to their temporary bondage, a Maelstrom was created in the wake of their destruction, and at its core formed the one and only means of crossing to either Realm: The Cosmic Heart.

Order and Disorder did manage to survive, however, for they are Omnipotent beings. The Twin Cosmic Realms are in essence the reincarnated forms of the Original Twins, and it will take at least another eternity for a Big Crunch to happen, thereby granting them their original forms back, and from then on they will battle each other again, eventually cause another Big Bang, wait another eternity for another Big Crunch to happen, and then start the process all over again, in an endless cycle of eternal conflict, for that is the nature of Order and Disorder.

After approximately 8.8 billion years of relative peace in the current Universe, the Anti-Cosmos, now calling itself Chaos, had finally gathered enough power to attempt a one-hit strike on the Cosmic Heart in its power-hungry and malicious intent to destroy the Maelstrom so that it may cross over to the Cosmos to spread its Chaotic influence and take over the Universe.

The Cosmos, the reincarnated form of Order itself, was still too weak to defend the Cosmic Heart, so it then created the original Chosen of the Cosmos: Solar, Lunar, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. In response, however, Chaos also created its own Horrific Spawn: Paradox, Curse, Hatred, Strife, Discord, and Confusion.

After converging at the Cosmic Heart, both parties met and fought for the fate of the Cosmos. After a long and heated battle, the Spawn decided that they were too evenly matched, so, just like their Master had done long before, they cheated! The Spawn had decided to use their hidden techniques bestowed upon them by Chaos should all else fail; the usage of Runic power. The Chosen had noticed this too late, and before they could combine their own powers, the Spawn had already struck. Overpowered by the unexpectedly brutal assault, all of the Chosen had perished at the wicked tendrils of their attackers; all except for two secret ones.

You see, while its Chosen were fighting, Cosmos had feared that Chaos's Spawn would cheat, so, in an act of desperation, it had called out to Space and Time themselves. Space and Time then revealed their corporeal forms to Cosmos, who agreed that it wasn't Chaos's time to rule the Universe. However, Space and Time weren't as benevolent as Cosmos. Instead of going back in time to negate the actions of Chaos, they merely succeeded where the Chosen had failed; they intervened the Spawn by banishing them back to their own Realm and then casted a spell onto both Cosmic Realms: _if either a Chosen or Spawn would like to shatter the Cosmic Heart and allow either Realm to invade, at least one member would need to gather all of the Relics of the opposing Realms, bring them to the Cosmic Heart, and then use the collected energy to overload the Cosmic Heart until the barrier finally breaks..._

It would take approximately 5 billion years before Chaos had gathered enough strength to once again perform a one-hit strike and make a crack large enough for the Spawn to cross over to the Cosmos and begin their diabolical quest to "free" their Master.

Meanwhile, Cosmos had been aware of the impending danger, so it had begun to establish a new Chosen of the Cosmos. This time, however, instead of simply creating a new generation of Chosen through itself, it had decided to select 8 unique humans who showed unwavering faith in whatever Elemental Forces of Nature they worshipped. And this is where our story begins; the story of the Chosen of the Cosmos...


End file.
